


灰与黎明

by spadeK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Confusion, Ex Ginny, F/M, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sick Draco Malfoy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: 轻微的超现实逻辑。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4





	灰与黎明

霍格沃茨第五年的某个盛夏午夜，月光从半掩的窗户洒进寝室，像是一条发源于罗恩鼾声的河。哈利披上隐形衣，来到黑湖边练习黑魔法防御术。黑湖吹来的风是咸涩的。

“扮演梦游者么，波特？”他刚脱掉斗篷，草地上一个讨厌的声音拖长腔调说。马尔福。少年站在湖边，金发被夏风轻轻拂动，坏笑地望着他——像个十九世纪麻瓜世界的青年诗人。

“那你呢，上世纪漂泊的吟游诗人，马尔福？”哈利潜意识反弹，没意识到直说出了刚才内心的意象。

马尔福一愣，接着朝哈利走近几步，刻意压低声音。“非常准确，波特。向后看。”

蓝色的夜。天文塔尖上好像站着一只白雀。 

-

01

哈利在某个冬日第一次想起马尔福。

那时离大战结束已经几年。重建后的霍格沃茨神秘而明亮，是千千万万个孩子的港湾；罗恩和赫敏的婚礼上，全场都是熟悉面孔，蜂蜜蛋糕蓝莓酒的幸福香气中，人群曼舞；傲罗工作的偶尔闲暇，哈利穿梭在校友派对，纳威，卢娜，秋·张还有韦斯莱一家，笑语交错在叮叮当当的杯盏声里。

他们脸上都挂着淡淡微笑。几乎不再有人提及战争，或者审判。哈利回到办公室，猫头鹰扔下的案件与信封像雪堆一般淹没他的桌子。身旁的罗恩看着同样狼藉的办公桌，苦笑地耸耸肩。

关于逃逸食死徒的线索，举报黑魔王余党，战后诈骗分子名单……战争已经结束，自己作为战时英雄却一直不能清净。哈利疲倦地整理文件。突然一张通缉令从雪白信件堆中滑出，哈利拆开它。

照片上赫然是德拉科·马尔福苍白冷漠的脸，因为急于逃走而蒙上一层他熟悉的恐慌。日期标注为三天前，罪名是夜袭圣芒戈，下落不明。没有过多注释，这封通缉令就这样混在一堆凌乱信件里，来到哈利桌上。

哈利怔住，盯着那张照片。他注意到马尔福消瘦了许多，在这个冬天，他没听说过他的任何消息。但是猛地以这种方式看见他，哈利竟然下意识地不肯接受。大概有几分钟，他静坐着，不知该如何反应。

“你没事吧，老兄？”罗恩察觉出他的异常，抬头问。

“没什么，一个案子而已。”哈利微微一笑，摇头，“很久没遇上过的案子。”

“不都一样吗？”罗恩的心思回归工作，自问自答，“难道还有棘手的。”

真的很棘手。哈利不再说话，将通缉令面朝下收进抽屉。我无法亲自去做，又不能推给别人。

02

夕阳下沉的时候，哈利去了那间叫月亮鸟的酒吧。招牌下亮着一盏绿灯，旧搁板上摆着色泽各异的酒，雨伞靠在墙角，斑驳地板吱呀作响。

从前在霍格沃茨，他有心事时总会找赫敏，更多时候会独自望着远山闷闷不乐。毕业后，身边还有金妮和同事，他已经很长一段时间没有独自出来喝酒。陪伴让他暂时忘记了烦恼的滋味。

现在哈利坐在窗前，把一片片柠檬泡进杜松子酒里，漫无目的地盯着窗外街景。他啜着冰冷酒液，尽力不去想工作义务和通缉令上焦虑无助的面容，也不调查马尔福的情况，甚至没有展开搜捕。在本该工作的夜晚，一个人来这里喝酒。

哈利·波特，你不是个合格傲罗。他自责地想。

不可避免地，他记起早些年的群山碧湖，月色城堡，那个魁地奇上洋洋得意坏笑的男孩，魔药课上飞纸鹤的少年，即使大战最艰难的时刻自己也相信他的善良本性。

怎么忽然间，他就变成这样了呢，遭受通缉，东躲西藏？

午夜，酒吧里渐渐安静下来。金妮在家等待，但哈利不打算回去。理清思路前，这事他不愿告诉任何人，甚至不想听见任何询问猜测，不论需要多久。德拉科一定有他的原因，某种难言之隐，而魔法部只想缉捕他，好友们和金妮偏见太深，又如何能理解呢？

现在德拉科需要做的只是出现，然后倾诉，他什么都会听。哈利想着，开始有了醉意。门前绿灯忽明忽暗。

突然，隔着雾蒙蒙的玻璃，哈利瞥见街对面一个瘦削身影直盯着自己，酷似德拉科·马尔福。在乱哄哄的人流中，很快地一闪即逝，哈利没有看清。他急忙跑出去，外面只有刺目的城市霓虹，人群不停走过孤零零的路灯，车辆来来去去。

不可能是马尔福，他不会自投罗网。哈利懊恼地否认，但那一瞬间他可以确定那就是他。

在他心里，是否熟悉德拉科·马尔福呢？哈利相信自己是熟悉的。

03

哈利从部长办公室回来时，罗恩发现他满脸愤慨。

案子有进展吗？罗恩用目光问。

“金斯莱执意要求展开搜捕，像对付逃逸食死徒一样。他们甚至懒得追究他失踪的起因，德拉科不应该被这样对待。他们不能要求我这么做。”哈利瞪着窗外的模糊树影，语无伦次。

罗恩皱起眉。“你的工作本来就是搜捕，不是追查起因。而且，马尔福和逃逸食死徒有何不同？”

食死徒的过去不会有得意洋洋的追风男孩，浸着蜂蜜味的圣诞歌谣和哗哗作响的槲寄生，也不会在蓝色的夜里留意塔尖白雀，更不会自投罗网。哈利这样想着，却无法反驳罗恩。

圣诞夜，金妮留下一封简短而客气的信，告知哈利她会晚些回家。桌上是待处理的文件，旁边有一个玻璃杯，残留着威士忌。哈利瞥见窗台上不知何时枯萎的玫瑰，第一次猜到金妮可能在极力避免争吵。

罗恩和赫敏当然随时欢迎他，但今晚哈利不需要陪伴。他坐在沙发上，任思绪像国际象棋跳格子一般跳进脑海：圣芒戈，魔法部，傲罗。霍格沃茨。展开搜捕？不；暗查起因？他，哈利·波特，要因为马尔福而放弃傲罗义务么？或者他可以先不考虑这些，去罗恩家好好过个圣诞……

但他不能。德拉科还不知在何处，有家不能回，遭受通缉，寒冷孤独，他决不能强颜欢笑，在暖烘烘的烛光下和罗恩喝酒，再与赫敏拆开彩灯里的小礼物。他就是不能。

这个圣诞没有雪。天空犹如黑胶唱片的底盘一样浑浊，一层寒气蒙上玻璃，外面的世界看起来朦胧而肮脏。突然响起局促的敲门声。

不是罗恩，赫敏或金妮。德拉科·马尔福站在门口，头发凌乱，身后寒风呼啸。比照片上的更苍白瘦削，哈利观察出。他的瞳孔像沉溺在灰色海洋里，紧盯着哈利的眼球，带着迫切澄清的恍惚，使人联想到失焦的麻瓜相片。没有一丝往日熟悉的傲慢讥讽。现在他的眼睛里毫无波澜，显得冰冷无助。

哈利心里一痛，下意识地伸手扶他。德拉科避开，走过玄关，打量着公寓。白色窗帘中间的玻璃。铺着毛毯的沙发。桌上的文件与酒。几根蜡烛。残留着咖啡渍的马克杯。他的目光在枯萎玫瑰上停留几秒，最后落在哈利脸上，凝聚起某种陌生感。

你的眼睛……哈利张了张口，却不忍问。他不想让德拉科产生任何错觉或误解，把他逼回门外混沌的冷色世界。一段漫长沉默中，哈利等待着。

“这个非黑即白的世界容不下一个马尔福，波特。”德拉科闭上眼，自嘲地笑了一声。如果在霍格沃茨，哈利会嘲讽他像个没落贵族。

非黑即白。哈利捕捉到这个词。这意味着什么，与圣芒戈有何联系？出于职业本能，他开始思索。德拉科坐在沙发上，僵硬地动了动，将魔杖藏进衣服。哈利刻意没去留心。

“他们把我当成窃贼。”片刻，德拉科看着绞在一起的双手，低声说，“我只想买些药。门关着。一个警卫说禁止危险分子进入圣芒戈。他不听我解释，触发了警报……我根本没想伤人，但你知道吗，我别无他法。然后事情就发展成了这个样子，波特，我真的……”他忽地停住，呼吸微微急促，眼睛依然不看哈利。

“这不是你的错。”哈利轻声道，试图分开德拉科紧紧相缠的手指。他的手很冷，骨骼分明。哈利松开手，想转移注意力——那堆文件。用个束缚咒把马尔福送进魔法部看起来轻而易举，金斯莱会停止刁难他，他甚至可能升职傲罗司长，至于德拉科……哈利及时扼杀了种种猜测，忽然想起霍格沃茨，那个傲慢的小混蛋，独自啜泣的懦弱少年，此刻坐在他面前，带着空洞无神的双眸，问心无愧地等待着某种裁决。哈利为这种无动于衷而深深忧虑。他开始厌恶自己之前的动摇。

“留下吧。”他最后说。

04

第二天哈利很早来到赫敏的私人办公室。赫敏还未化妆，桌上摊着一本羊皮书。她看着哈利，银框眼镜后的眼眸里溢出笑意。哈利一直喜欢赫敏的笑，它总带着抚慰人心的温暖，能驱散任何空间聚集的寒气。

赫敏似乎看出他有心事，她问起金妮。哈利这才想起金妮还在冷战，自己却没关心过，有些羞愧。但他接着向赫敏详细描述了德拉科的情况，听似漫不经心地。

“非黑即白？动作僵硬？失神？”赫敏惊诧地睁大双眼，”究竟是谁会这样？应该是一种疾病……”

“只是我熟识的一个人。”哈利很快地说，“重点，赫敏。”

赫敏咬着下唇。“我记得爸爸的笔记上有标注一种麻瓜眼疾，因强光导致的视网膜缺陷，患者无法识别色彩，眼神空洞涣散，因而行动迟缓……”

强光刺激。哈利想着昨晚德拉科的一举一动，突然感觉像被扼住呼吸，头脑一嗡。他什么时候染上了这种病？战后他忙着事业，因各种缘故对他避而远之，与多数人一样，以嘲讽态度忽略他太久。哈利不敢想象在自己彻夜狂欢的时候，德拉科不知在何处，回避冷言冷语，忍受着眼疾的折磨。这种漠不关心是因为偏见还是报复？哈利几乎无法正常思考，恨不得马上回家质问德拉科，听见他告诉自己安然无恙。

“哈利？”赫敏担忧地提醒，她明显察觉出了他的异常。“你的脸色很差。其实…没必要强撑着，你知道。”她眼里有一丝狡黠的暗示。

哈利立刻会意，他应该遵从，但他的心却与这种意愿背道而驰。一刹那他甚至想尖锐地反驳赫敏，然而她的善意并没错。哈利在原地沉默了几秒，尽量平复心绪。他干涩地笑了笑，有点粗鲁地关门离开。

“法律执行司已经找过你两次了，请你马上去开会。”见他回来，罗恩闷着脸说，哈利看出他对这个传话的抵制，”他们说…如果你还在意这份工作的话。”

哈利花了两秒考虑重要性，最终瞥了一眼空桌面，准备照做。一张张冷漠面孔和尖刻质问已能料想，但他却忽然感觉到某种坚不可摧，如霍格沃茨一般。他们都是错的。

他拧动把手时，罗恩在身后慢慢说：“现在的日子来之不易，不是么，哈利？傲罗事业相当体面。我有赫敏，金妮也会回到你身边。一切可以继续好下去……”

“罗恩，有话直说。”他停下，看着欲言又止的好友。

“梅林，想想战争时期！”罗恩耳朵通红，声音里带着急切的怒火，”你的抗争，我们的付出，这一路甘苦……难道不值么？你才不该被这样对待，为了一个……”

哈利及时挥手阻止了罗恩。他觉得自己此刻承受不住他接下来的称呼，尽管他大概猜到会是什么，也许是他们学生时代常用的某个蔑称。他们瞪着对方，倔强地僵持。从窗外能望见人们出入魔法部，行色匆匆。

“我明白你的意思。”一分钟后，哈利说。他深呼吸，关上门离去。

一步步走过灰蒙蒙的走廊时，哈利感觉行走在虚无的边缘，某种不属于任何色彩或三维世界的空间。

05

那是罗恩第一次在他面前提及战争。喝着黄油啤酒，哈利意识到。时间过得这样快，转眼间已经毕业五年了。他告别霍格沃茨，成为傲罗，作为另一个救世主在搜捕逃犯和维护治安方面孜孜不倦，而且乐在其中。他还清晰地记得就职第一天的崭新套装，同事们相视而笑——他们来自不同学院，有些名字哈利甚至不曾听过，但此后他们将并肩作战，开启璀璨征程。每次结案后一杯热腾腾的卡布奇诺。壁炉火光里，那些与赫敏和罗恩争论不休的寒冬午夜。金妮的晚安吻。周末派对上同窗好友们的祝贺……

如同另一个霍格沃茨，因为哈利能履行保护的责任。那时候他坚定不移，质疑这份事业会让他发笑。

而现在呢？哈利看着酒吧窗外熙攘的人影，盲目地想。追捕逃逸食死徒，闪避恶咒，旁观法庭……大战阴影从未脱离他，只是他刻意忽略，就像他这些年刻意忽略德拉科一样。金妮与他形同陌路。他越来越身心俱疲，尽管没告诉任何人。

有些苦苦挣扎的秘密只能留给自己。他忽然理解了德拉科。

吧台传来硬币的叮当声，摇滚乐不羁地响起。他想到战争，小天狼星，斯内普教授，弗雷迪，邓布利多——他们都有此生想保护的人，朋友，亲人，爱人。你的抗争，我们的付出，一路甘苦。罗恩也许错了。为了好友，千千万万同窗，恶咒光芒下的霍格沃茨……这一切当然值得，只要能保护在乎的人，就有非凡意义。

眼前浮现出通缉令上苍白憔悴的面容，那晚玻璃外一闪而过的身影，迫切而失焦的灰色眼眸，克制的僵硬举止。哈利想起金斯莱的厉声督促，罗恩赫敏的暗示，预言家日报对于马尔福家的造谣抨击……德拉科在那样的风险下自投罗网，自己却无法保护他，什么也做不到。他恨这种有心无力。

哈利开始有了醉意。他为什么想要保护德拉科·马尔福，他是自己的什么？非敌非友，一片毫无波澜却深溺其中的灰色海洋，犹如他的眼睛。非黑即白。

金妮出现在酒吧门口时，哈利有些诧异——整整一周，他根本无暇顾及她，甚至很少想起。金妮穿过人群走向他，身后渐渐喧嚣。昏暗灯光下，她的眼睛里闪烁着某种不知名光彩。哈利点头微笑，挣扎着摆脱酒精酝酿的思绪。

“我们必须谈谈，哈利。”金妮坐在他对面，双手握住酒杯，“迪安和我要去巴黎了，明天就走。”

“迪安和你？你是说……”哈利一时没反应过来。

“我要离开你。”她说，声音平静。“你也有这个念头，我知道。”

“是啊，我们应该结束。”哈利保持着清醒，把注意力放在金妮的嗓音上，“不过你能说说你的原因吗，比如，迪安？”

金妮轻声地笑，凝视着他。“没这么简单。记得学生时代，你赢得魁地奇，骑着神兽飞跃黑湖或呵斥马尔福的眼神吗？你从没有用那种眼神看过我。你甚至那样看过赫敏，可从不是我。

“你获得了梦想职业，但你的血液不肯安于平淡。你宁愿在冬夜与罗恩和赫敏争论策略，也不回家跟我商量添置家具；圣诞夜你会工作直至黎明，也不会劝我回来一起切蛋糕……哈利，你的热忱，或者说你的爱情，如此骄傲执著，但我从不曾有这种幸运。至于迪安，碰巧他只是我需要的人，你要说是任何其他人也行。”

一段短暂沉默。哈利极其认真地注视金妮·韦斯莱，含着预料之外的神情。人们逐渐离开，哈着气出门，消失在冬季伦敦灰蒙蒙的夜色中。

“所以我才离开你。”金妮站起身，“回家吧，哈利，你不能再喝了。”

“旅途愉快！”她即将淹没在那盏灯光里的时候，哈利隔着玻璃大声说。绿光混合着人影杂乱地落在他脸上，忽明忽暗。金妮冲他回首一笑，温暖而释然，哈利觉得自己也露出了同样的笑容。

他留下钱离去。推门的一刹那，镜片蒙上一层白雾，这座城市看上去犹如漂浮在灰色海洋里，呼啸而过的车灯在波浪间沉浮。他跌跌撞撞地随着人流走，与金妮截然相反的方向。酒吧的歌声隐约萦绕在耳畔：

“Summer has come and passed. The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends...Ring out the bells again, like we did when spring began. Wake me up when September ends...”

哈利只想回家。

06

楼梯间的灯熄灭了。哈利站在公寓门前，犹豫着要不要用魔杖开门。他实在摸不到钥匙，而这个点他希望德拉科已经入睡了——他一直浅眠。

门突然像是被赋予感知地开启，客厅的壁炉火光倾泻而落，短暂地擦亮楼梯间。德拉科身穿睡袍，笼罩在暖色里。哈利踉跄着迈入，与室内暖意撞个满怀，鼻腔里有些酸涩。

“午夜时分。”德拉科语气淡淡，但他伸手扶住哈利，皱眉。“你醉得厉害，哈利。”

哈利听出了他直呼自己教名的轻颤。他抓住德拉科的手臂靠近他，闻到须后水的薄荷香——这能使他保持一丝清醒。体温较低，脚步缓慢，动作的灵活度有所好转，虹膜散乱但眼神有所集中……哈利屏住呼吸，细细观察。

德拉科看着他，没动。哈利听见自己最后说：“你该早点睡。”

也许是由于酒精作用，哈利的身心安于睡眠，头脑却沉沦于破碎梦境。槲寄生尖顶的霍格沃茨。墨绿色玫瑰，长着银色纹理。灰色大海中央的孤岛，可望不可即，透明波浪漫过无数条碎石路，若隐若现。缀着灯影的长河猛然咆哮，吞没整座城市。越来越狭小的办公室，面目狰狞如黑魔王的同事们。罗恩，赫敏和金妮的脸绽放在黑白时代的银幕上。还有德拉科，犹如一副玻璃碎片组成的拼图，阳光穿过他的眉眼，他自傲地笑；雨水淋湿他的眼眶，他偷偷垂泪；仲夏午夜的白雀，十九世纪放荡不羁的流浪诗人……德拉科·马尔福，苍白绚烂。

即使在睡梦中，哈利也能隐隐感觉到身体里有团火焰在燃烧——酒精似乎随着血液冲进了他的脑袋——又逐渐熄灭。他醒来时，德拉科正在冰敷。看见哈利睁开双眼，他的神情松弛下来。

“没有下次，波特。圣芒戈随时欢迎你。”德拉科轻描淡写地说，但哈利捕捉到提及圣芒戈时他刻意收敛的语气。他留意到德拉科敏感的手指和黑眼圈。有那么几秒，他心里一阵发暖，可很快又无法抑制地感到难过。他注视着他缓步走向厨房。

非黑即白。哈利深知介于中间的感受，印象里的德拉科却一直无从摆脱这种境遇——学生时代他的口是心非，大战期间他的立场，战后他的身份和他的罪名。他的眼眸。

还有他们现在的关系。

再次走进哈利的卧室时德拉科端着两杯茶，放在床头柜上。他坐在床边，安静地端详哈利。一瞬间哈利害怕自己刚才的想法会不由自主地重现在眼睛里。沉默蔓延着，天微微亮。

德拉科将手放在哈利肩头，皱眉问。“是因为魔法部吗？”

“没那么简单。”哈利知道德拉科在试探他酗酒的原因，只是从不知道他的声音竟然可以这样温柔。

“金妮·韦斯莱？”德拉科的声音更低。

“完全不是。”哈利把手覆在那只微凉的手背上，安抚地蹭了蹭骨节。

德拉科沉吟。“…韦斯莱和格兰杰？”

“你。因为你。”哈利尽量轻声说，同时他的手开始滑落。德拉科却紧紧握住，哈利感觉自己的体温逐渐传递到他相对冰冷的肌肤上。

“所以救世主成了短暂的悲观主义者，去借酒浇愁。”德拉科忽然戏谑地说，但完全没有霍格沃茨时期的恶意讽刺。

“你应该沾沾自喜，马尔福。”哈利几乎是潜意识反弹。

德拉科的嘴角扬起某个弧度，勾勒出浅浅一个笑容。哈利目光定格——那是一周来他第一次笑，甚至他的眼睛都因此明亮起来。

窗外已是黎明，远处仿佛传来教堂钟声。一抹鱼肚白悠悠泅开，晕染着黯黑天幕，一丝丝吞没边缘的灰色云层，宛如一幅印象派油画。移动的明暗交界线。

有阳光从灰色云层洒落。

07

“老兄，你看上去糟透了。”哈利黑着眼圈来到办公室，罗恩带着一种疏远的关怀说——显然是因为几天前那场争吵。

“该死的漫长冬季。”哈利看着水汽凝结的窗户。魔法部最近又开始裁员，神秘事物司和法律执行司已经有不少老员工被解雇——赫敏为此忧心忡忡，担心失业会降临到罗恩与哈利头上，尤其是哈利近期“拒绝服从的消极工作态度”——金斯莱亲自对她评论道。哈利不得不提早来上班。临走前德拉科还在另一间卧室沉睡，哈利看了一会他蜷缩在被子里的瘦削脊背，心里泛起一阵剧烈悸动，但很快被某种微弱的怯懦强制。

毕竟他不得不维护这份事业。不得不。

“嘿，哈利，你又心不在焉。”罗恩有点窘迫地开口，“我是说，让我们忘掉不愉快吧……那场争吵……你知道我的意思，何必让马尔福干扰，呃，就是……”

哈利打断他，不想谈及马尔福。”那不是争吵。短暂的意见不合而已，别介意。”

“是啊，兄弟，不是争吵别介意。”罗恩笑了，可立马严肃起来。“梅林在上，我知道金妮的事很烦心，赫敏却说你一定有事瞒着我们……”

哈利正要解释，办公室的门被利落地打开。金斯莱板着一副政治脸孔，径直走到哈利面前，啪地一声把批准通缉令和法律执行司长的签字说明扔在桌上。哈利在白纸黑字中间看见德拉科的脸，旁边是批准盖章。他暗自握拳。

“我从没有正式批准通缉令生效，先生。”他瞪着上司。

金斯莱收起文件，冷冷地说。“确实没有。然而很抱歉，波特，我已经将这件案子转交法律执行司——由于你近期拒绝服从的消极工作态度，你不再有权利负责这个案子，甚至无权过问。你一直是杰出傲罗，但魔法部承担不起你的思想斗争。”

哈利直视他，尽量抑制声音里的愤怒：“你当然有权这么做，可是我们没有证据，先生。不能因为马尔福的身份就随意判定……”

“抓到人就是证据。这会猫头鹰应该已经把预言家日报扔进了你家。”金斯莱皱眉打断了哈利，朝他走近几步，“你觉得我为何亲自通知你？别人早都会被解雇了。战争英雄，救世主，黄金男孩……波特，留心你的名声，还有你，韦斯莱。”魔法部长顺便意味深长地瞥了一眼罗恩，关上门离去。

哈利站在原地许久，然后跌坐在椅子上。战争英雄，救世主，黄金男孩，他如今只能靠这些保住工作，果然有心无力。他可悲地想。

“你还好吧，哈利？”罗恩试探地问。哈利突然反感他现在心事重重的样子——霍格沃茨的罗恩，直率可爱，会鲁莽地搞砸魔药课，与他激烈吵架再和好；赫敏会嘟囔他的功课，柔和地笑或抱住他轻声啜泣；金妮，阳光明丽，勇敢率性；德拉科……

哈利及时停止思索。梅林知道他有多想念那个时候，他们每一个。他回过神盯着办公室灰白墙上的画像，凌乱的书桌，瓷砖地板，模糊的玻璃……这个房间，包括他自己，一刹那只是悬浮在黑白间的某个虚无存在。套装领带勒得他几乎窒息。

哈利匆匆掏出魔杖幻影移形。罗恩瞪大双眼站在桌旁。

08

公寓里弥漫着水汽和薄荷香味，一切都摆放得整整齐齐，就像无人居住过。预言家日报摊在桌上。德拉科坐在沙发上看一本书，没有抬头。

他知道了。哈利心里一沉。

哈利慢慢走过去，坐在他身边。德拉科尽力把注意力集中在书上，但一点点飘移的目光出卖了他。哈利抿了抿唇，垂下眼睑。

“德拉科。”哈利叫了他一声。

没有回答。

“德拉科。”哈利的声音更轻，双手按在他修长的小臂上，德拉科抬眼看他的一瞬间哈利清晰地捕捉到他的虹膜，介于灰色与深蓝色之间的某种瑰丽色彩。“这样下去不行。”

“什么不行？”德拉科别开脸，低头凝视哈利的手。

“你的眼疾只有圣芒戈才能治好，但目前这不可能……你的案子已经转权了，没人相信我……我们必须想个办法，你不能这么留在这里，没有结果的……”哈利语无伦次。

德拉科闭上眼，抽走自己的手臂，站起身背对哈利。他的背影微微颤抖。哈利竭力忍住想要抱紧他的冲动。

一段沉默在有限空间延伸。

“是啊，我们不能这么下去，没有结果的。”德拉科啜泣似地笑了一声，依然背对着哈利，“那你回来干什么，应该实行一个优秀傲罗的职责啊，把我送进魔法部并迎接升职，波特。”

他的话伤害到了哈利，但他留意到了一个词，我们。“你不必说这样的话，你也知道我绝不会那么做。我只是考虑……”

“其实我并不想治好眼疾。”德拉科转过身，眼神胶着在哈利脸上，充斥着哈利觉得从不属于马尔福的一种感情，“因为除了黑白，我还能看见第三种色彩，绿色。”

哈利怔住——月亮鸟门口忽明忽暗的那盏绿灯，梦中那朵墨绿色玫瑰，还有德拉科长久注视他眼睛的样子——他灵魂深处是熟悉德拉科·马尔福的，他的挣扎徘徊，他的身不由己，他的克制隐忍……所有一切无法自持地溢出哈利的眼眶，顺着脸颊流下来。

德拉科过去将哈利拥进怀里，安抚着他的脊背。他动作的轻柔触动了哈利，他用手指环着德拉科的后颈，额头抵在他的胸膛上。贴着哈利发丝的脸庞渐渐炽热。

他咬牙止住了泪水。毕竟某种程度上，哈利埋怨德拉科没有及时坦白这些，他才不得不问赫敏。

德拉科捧起哈利的脸，低头吻他。哈利感到德拉科的唇很冷，不自信地轻颤。他含着那片凉薄的下唇，摩挲着每条纹路，试图温暖他。

“七年了啊，哈利。”两人终于松开时，德拉科说。“梅林作证，这该死的七年居然就这么过去了。”

这个一月午夜的伦敦下着雨，泰晤士河面波光粼粼，两岸霓虹模糊，宛如一片片色块装点漆黑画卷。床头灯的昏黄光线托出朦胧倦意。哈利侧躺着远望窗外夜空，德拉科的手指穿梭在他发间。

“你打算怎么办呢？”德拉科听似随意地问。

“转部门？辞职？我不知道……”哈利挣扎着克服睡意。

德拉科的手忽地停顿。“傲罗事业对你很重要。如果你放弃，你的朋友们，尤其韦斯莱和格兰杰会失望的。难道你也不在乎……”

“不用你考虑他们。睡吧，别想那么多。”哈利给了他一个晚安吻，沉沉睡去。

窗外的雨淅淅沥沥。

09

冬天快要结束时，德拉科走了。

没有任何预兆或提醒。一个雾气混沌的黎明，哈利短暂地醒来，身边却没有另一具身躯。被角紧掖在他背后，床单上残留着熟悉体温。哈利起身在公寓里乱转，强烈的眩晕几乎使他撞在墙上。然而只有一阵淡淡的薄荷香气。

离别的味道。这间公寓突然像一片荒芜原野般无尽延伸，窒息的空旷甚至淹没了回声。他觉得很冷。

哈利靠在墙上，慢慢接受德拉科不辞而别的事实——犹如那个寒风呼啸的夜晚他忽然出现。为什么，为什么他就可以这样轻而易举地降临在他哈利·波特的生命里，再草率离开？哈利感觉眼睛干涩得难受，他回到卧室，坐在德拉科那边。他的眼镜放在床头柜上，下面压着一张纸条。流畅浮夸的花体字。

非黑即白的世界边缘。D.M.

"But if you loved me, why did you leave me. Take my body, take my body....."几天后的午夜，雪花落满窗棂。驻唱是个不修边幅的年轻人，嗓音沙哑，在汹涌人潮中显得异常孤独。

哈利坐在靠窗角落，隔着桌椅，裹着围巾的人群，酒精味，吧台硬币声和嘁嘁喳喳的交谈听见零碎的几句歌声。飘着柠檬的杜松子酒他一口没喝。透过蒙着水汽的玻璃看窗外，整个城市是灰色调。哈利用手指在玻璃上肆意划着，像一条条透明的小河——对岸是几根孤零零的路灯和川流不息的车辆。

韦斯莱和格兰杰会失望的。是啊，他心里在乎他们，即使他们都会离开霍格沃茨，长大并有野心，渐渐被磨平棱角。

赫敏进来的时候，哈利没有察觉。她取下围巾，走来坐在哈利对面，大衣上的雪花随着动作簌簌落下。赫敏背对人群，绿光笼罩着她温润的侧脸。

“就知道在这能找到你。”赫敏盯着他，换了一种柔和语气。“你真打算不辞而别，哈利，这到底是为什么？”

哈利捧着杯壁，冰冷触感沁入手心。“至少你不是来阻止我的。马尔福案成了悬案，我也递交了辞呈，有什么理由还留在这？”

赫敏看似被他的平静惊到。“你一直知道他在哪里。梅林，你怎么这样……你本来可以……”她端详了哈利片刻，声音忽然变得低沉难过。“你可以告诉我啊。”

哈利感到一阵难以抑制的内疚。他强迫自己看着酒杯里融化的冰块。静默。有几秒哈利觉得人声被埋在千米以下的灰色海底。

“这值得吗，马尔福对你来说是什么？”赫敏的声音里只有单纯的好奇。

哈利清楚她指的是什么——霍格沃茨，战争，朋友们，傲罗事业，笼罩在一层朦胧灰色中。他现在想到玫瑰色黄昏，染着一点鱼肚白的冬季黎明，群星闪耀的天文塔，某个蓝色的夜里一只白雀，还有从特快上方一闪而过的、宛如天堂光景般燃起烈火的落日余晖。在哈利灰色调的脑海里，这些场景永远与德拉科·马尔福紧紧相连——苍白绚烂。

“我的爱人。”哈利抬起眼睛说。

赫敏凝视他半晌，皱眉。“你去哪里？”

“不知道。”哈利看了一眼远处的年轻歌者，将杯中的酒喝干净，喃喃重复。“非黑即白的世界边缘。”

哈利吻了吻赫敏的脸，然后拨开喧嚣的人潮，大步走出门去。外面大雪落下来，盖住了路灯投下的昏黄浅影。此刻已是黎明，鱼肚白的尽头是零散的灰蓝色，慢慢向四周泅开，形成一种罕见的瑰丽色彩。哈利想起德拉科的眼睛。

那盏绿灯明明灭灭，照亮了印满濡湿脚印的一小方雪地。雪花再次模糊了玻璃窗后赫敏的笑容。

如果再见到你，希望在这样一个黎明。哈利睁眼迎着二月伦敦的寒冷空气，踩着积雪越走越远。

你的爱情，如此骄傲执著。


End file.
